


Sinja Collection!

by spacesprinceking



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AOS, F/F, Fanfic, Fem! Ja'far, Fem! Sinbad, Fun, M/M, Parent Jafar (Magi), Snippets, collection, magi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesprinceking/pseuds/spacesprinceking
Summary: As the title says this will be sinja randomness. So be warned of the random lemons and of course the suffocating clouds of fluffiness. Many will be random an in no relation to each ther so yeah. Also most of this will have Judar and Hakuryuu as the children of Sinbad and Ja'far but regardless its mostly a lot of sinja. So read at your own risk.
Relationships: Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)
Kudos: 17





	1. Little Brat

"Faaaaaattttthhhhhheeeeeeerrrrrrr" Judar yelled from down the hall.

"What now?" I sighed, annoyed that Judar was dragging his feet.

"I don't feel like going to school today" He came into the kitchen where I was making breakfast.

"Too bad, get your shoes and brush" I told him, not in the mood to argue with him.

"No." He shrugged and sat down at the table.

I just rolled my eyes as Hakuryuu came in and silently took a seat besides Judar. As much as they argued with each other they were nearly inseparable.

Judar tended to have days like this, he hated his teacher for whatever reason and often refused to go to school. Hakuryuu though never complained, he honestly was quiet and most times looked like he was trying not to cry when he did talk to you and he never, ever let go of the panda stuff toy Ja'far had gotten him.

I set their plates in front of them and made sure the stove was off before going down the hall to get their stuff. This was the normal morning routine. Ja'far was always up first, got himself ready and then got me up either to shower with him or to kiss me goodbye. If I hadn't showered with him I took a shower and then got Judar up. He started his shower and about ten minutes later I got Hakuryuu up and Hakuryuu would join Judar in the shower. This method saved time and water, especially in winter. Besides neither of them cared, Judar just takes really long showers. While waiting to get Hakuryuu up I make their lunches and pack their school bags. While they're finishing their shower I set their clothes out on the counter and make sure they have their towels before going to make breakfast. By the time they get in the kitchen I'm finishing making their breakfast and normally serving it just as Hakuryuu sits down. Then I check and make sure I didn't miss anything in their bags or lunch and if I have someone picking them up I reconfirm that someone is going to be there to get them after school. By then Judar is usually done eating so he goes and gets his brush and Hakuryuu's comb so I can do their hair. I do Judar's first then by the time Hakuryuu finishes eating I'm finishing his hair. After that I make Judar get his shoes on and make sure Hakuryuu is wearing clean socks before getting their stuff together and heading out to take them to school.

And that's pretty much how this morning went but Judar decided he was really going to fight the shoes today. For some reason he hates shoes. He'll wear sandals no issue as long as they're the right style but he will not willingly wear shoes. So our morning brawl is shoes. Winter is too cold to be in sandals and either way his sandals broke. The school doesn't allow flip flops so he has to wear shoes.

We got out the door and into my truck without a problem except Judar still wasn't wearing his shoes. He was carrying them though and set them on the floor in my truck as I buckled Hakuryuu up.

"Judar please put your shoes on" I sighed as I shut the door and went around to get in the drivers seat.

"No." He was buckled in and was holding his shoes, their bags between them.

"Judar." I gave him a look in the mirror as I started the truck.

The radio came on immediately, one of Hakuryuu's favorite country songs came on. Mostly I turn the country station on but here and there I'll pop a cd in and of course the boys have their own playlist on my phone and so on occasion I turn the bluetooth on for them. But thanks to me they are country boys and more often than not we're all three singing along to the radio. Actually they both like singing, Judar has more confidence in his voice but both like singing.

Judar still didn't have his shoes on when I parked in the school's parking lot.

"Judar." I opened his door and stood there, giving him a look.

"No." He crossed his arms and looked away from me as he crossed a leg over the other.

I sighed and just took his shoes and put them on his feet for him. Hakuryuu had already gotten himself out and was waiting with his backpack and panda for us. It's Friday and I'm already tired from the meeting I haven't been through yet.

"Father I don't want to wear these!" He whined as he got out of the truck and made a show of being uncomfortable in the shoes.

"I know kiddo, we'll go look for new sandals when I get out from my meeting this afternoon. Aunt Pisti and Yamraiha are picking you up after school and they should be here on time, if not wait in the office," I kneeled to look at Hakuryuu, smiling as I lifted his chin up, "I love you and I'll see you right after work alright?" I smiled.

"Love you too........" He mumbled and hugged me.

I hugged him back and kissed his head before standing and watching him walk into his preschool classroom. I walked Judar to his class then and kneeled to look at him.

"I'll see you as soon as I'm of work and then we'll go look for new sandals for you, deal?" I asked him.

"Yeah alright....." He sighed.

"Just for today. I love you and I'll see you after school" I smiled reassuringly.

"Love you too" He hugged me and I hugged back.

I waved to him as he went into the classroom and I left to dive to the office.

\----------timeskip------------

"FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!" Judar screamed from down the hall.

"What happened now?" I reflexively turned towards the closed glass door, realizing only then I answered Judar who shouldn't even be here in the office. I also had just cut off the man who had been speaking.

A upset looking Judar burst through the door and ran over to me, attaching himself to my waist as Hakuryuu came in after him and waited to be picked up. A flushed Pisti wan't far behind them.

"Oh my djinns Sinbad I'm so sorry!!" She panted, obviously tired from having to chase the boys.

"Its fine, I got them now, thank you" I smiled at her and picked them both up before turning back to the men and women seated around the table.

This wasn't the first time Judar had made a scene or made me get him early. He wasn't early from school but this meeting had another hour. But I'm already used to them demanding attention. Given what they've come from, I don't blame them. I got them situated in my seat, I would be standing anyway, and got them their stuff. With these two, it's best to be prepared so I already had things in my bag for them. Hakuryuu was kept quiet with paper and crayons while Judar was contented with a book. Things went fine until Hakuryuu spoke up.

"Father don't we got to go bad mitten?" He looked up from his paper, cutting me off mid sentence.

I looked at him, about to say no when I remembered he did actually have bad mitten practice.

"shit!" I spun on my heel and left the conference room to go get Ja'far down the hall.

He came back with me, a little confused.

"Wait, Sin what am I doing?" Ja'far asked.

"Finish the meeting" I was rushing to get the stuff packed up before picking Hakuryuu up and starting for the door.

"Judar where are your shoes?" I heard Ja'far ask and I immediately stopped, turning to look at Judar's bare feet.

"Out the window." He smiled and shrugged.

"holy blazing djinn........" I was too tired to be mad at the little brat and Ja'far was clearly going to chew us all out later.

Judar just smirked and sassily swayed his hips as he walked past me to leave the conference room. I gave Ja'far a sheepish smile before leaving with Hakuryuu on my hip.

At least I got out of that meeting early right?


	2. ~Holiday Special~

Sin is hiding. Sharrkan disappeared. Hinahoho went with Drakon back to his house. Yamraiha and Pisti ditched out in favor of shopping. Spartos and Masrur have gone missing as well. Leaving me alone with the five kids. Damn it Sinbad! I'm not properly equipped to take care of these five on my own.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddddd!!!!!!!" Judar whined, no doubt to complain about either Aladdin or Hakuryuu.

"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow as I looked up at him.

"Alibaba took my book!" He huffed and fell on me.

Maybe I was wrong, Alibaba is the one picking fights today. Great.

"Did he take it for no reason or did you start a fight?" I asked, wrapping an arm around his waist as I turned in my chair so he could fall into my lap.

"He just fucking took it!" Judar pouted.

"Watch your language." I sighed, "I'll go talk to him."

He got off my lap and watched as I got up to go find Alibaba. I left him in my office as I went down the hall to the usual indoor hangout for the kids. I found Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu were all there and Alibaba had Judar's bestiary in hand.

"Alibaba, your brother wants his book back."

"Oh, hey dad!" Aladdin smiled.

"Hello dad" Hakuryuu smiled at me before going back to his paper to keep drawing.

Morgiana nodded in acknowledgement to me and Alibaba crossed his arms.

"No. He was being a jerk again. I'll give it back when he's nice again." Alibaba said smugly.

"fine give me your brother's book" I held my hand out for it.

Alibaba gave it to me without a fight and I left to go and talk to Judar again. I went back to my office only to find papers strewn everywhere, drawers left open, ink spilled, and even my bookshelf had been knocked over. The window, one of the only few that could close, was wide open and Judar was no where to be seen. How he managed to do so much damage in such a short time amazed me and pissed me off. But I swallowed my anger, I've already learned a temper gets you no where with him. In fact it only encouraged him. I sighed, wondering how in hell Sin managed them. The only one he ever needed my help with was Hakuryuu.

I sat at my desk, not bothering to clean the office up as I lost myself in my thoughts. The only reason Sin ever needed help with Hakuryuu was when Hakuryuu decided to blatantly ignore Sin, which honestly wasn't often. Sin really didn't need my help with the kids. Actually he didn't my help with anything. True the man procrastinated on everything but when he actually sat down and worked it was amazing how much he accomplished in an hour. I've seen him finish an entire desk worth of paper work in two hours, a feat that would've taken even me a whole day.

I sighed again, twirling a finger in my hair and pulling at it. Why did Sin like me? I'm really only worth the work I do, I'm not even a good dad.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!" I was pulled out of my thoughts by the loud, piercing scream.

That scream would've stunned me if it weren't for my years as an assassin. Only because of those years could I walk on unfazed from a fanalis scream. Wait. Fanalis scream. Morgiana!

I ran to go find them. Something had happened and I needed to protect them. Those were my kids, to hell if I let someone hurt them.

I had my strings ready when I found them in the kitchen...but there was no one to target.

Morgiana looked annoyed, her cheeks puffed as she glared at Drakon.

Confused, I slowly put my strings away as I looked at Drakon, Morgiana, Masrur, Spartos, Sharrkan, Pisti, Yamu, Hinahoho, Judar, Hakuryuu, Alibaba, Aladdin and Sin.....

"Happy Holidays, beautiful!" Sin smiled at me.

The others all repeated the well wishing and then I was being dragged outside to join the festivities. Judar apologized for what he did to my office, saying it was a distraction so they could get things set up and Sin promised it would be cleaned before the festivities were over. I smiled and agreed to join the fun for a night. I needed a break anyways.

I had fun actually, although it still hurts to see Sin sit down with all those women..

"He only flirts like that to cover for you" Hinahoho was standing beside me.

"Huh?" I glanced at him before looking around for the kids.

"Sin, he only flirts with all those women to cover for you. He doesn't flirt just because he can or because he enjoys it, it's because you're too shy to come out so he covers for you. Draws the attention off you so you both aren't found out until you're ready." He shrugged.

"You've been drinking. He flirts because that's who he is, womanizer of the seven seas." Aladdin was playing a hand game with Judar and Alibaba was with Hakuryuu and Morgiana by the steps leading down to street level.

"Sheep of the seven seas, and you're his Shepard" He chuckled.

"Stop being so absurd" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not. Don't believe me? Disappear. I'll watch the kids for you, go on. Disappear." Hinahoho challenged.

I sighed and made sure Sin didn't see me before slipping away. I went inside and to our room, closing the door and getting my things to shower.

I took a fairly long shower, smiling a little as I started to get out. Sin hadn't noticed I'd left, I thought.

Well I thought wrong. He was sitting on the counter and scared the hell out of me. I didn't scream but I jumped and reached for strings I didn't have.

The bastard chuckled and held up my strings, showing me he had been there long enough to make them into a net and then some.

"Why did you leave?" He asked.

"I was tired" I snapped, reaching for my towel so I could dry off.

"Are you lying?"

"No."

"Liar, what's wrong Ja'far?" he saw through me like a damn glass door.

"Nothing" I sighed and got dressed before drying my hair.

"Ja'far please," He kept at it.

"Sinbad I said I'm fine" I left my strings with him and went to our bed, flopping onto the bed and burying my face in a pillow.

He noticed me leave, he snuck up on me, saw through my act and now wouldn't leave me be. Damn it I love and hate this man. I hid my face to hide my smile, but he wasn't going to let me do that even.

He sat down beside me and pulled me up into his lap. He didn't smell like he'd had anything to drink..

"Ja'far, please tell me what's wrong. I wish only to vanquish the sources of my beautiful goddess's grief. Please" He begged, placing gentle kisses along my jaw and down my neck.

"Why would you like me, Sin?" I asked, trying not to giggle at his kisses.

"You're loyal, beautiful, intelligent, understanding, strong, kind hearted, and compassionate. why wouldn't I like you?" He countered.

I smiled, "I love you too, Sin."

His face lit up in the biggest and stupidest smile I've ever seen as he kissed me. I couldn't help but giggle as he placed kisses all over me. And there go the clothes I just put on. Oh well~

\--------timeskip----------

I laughed as Judar landed between us.

"My my, isn't it a bit early for you, Sleeping Beauty?" Sin yawned, opening an eye to look at the first of the five to come in for the morning.

"Okay, first off, I look way better in pink than that b-word I can't say around dad" Judar huffed and rolled over to lay on me.

"Mmmm, baby you're heavy" I smiled and pushed him off.

"Father, dad won't return my affections!" He immediately started pouting.

"Ja'far hug your child" was Sin's answer.

I only laughed as I snuck an arm under Judar and brought my hand up to brush the hair out of his face as Hakuryuu came and wormed his way in next to Sinbad without a word.

"Morning to you too" Sin threw an arm over him and closed his eyes.

Hakuryuu shrugged and copied Sin, obviously wanting to return to sleep.

"Hey! Move it, I'm laying next to father today" Alibaba and Aladdin came in together, Alibaba pushing Hakuryuu out of the way so he could lay by Sinbad as Aladdin happily threw himself between Hakuryuu and Alibaba.

Morgiana came in right after them and flopped into the middle of the bed. Judar groaned and tried to roll on top of me again as Hakuryuu laid his head on him.

"Baby come on, you're a little to big to be laying on me" I pushed him off again but held him as I stretched an arm over Hakuryuu.

"father, dad called me fat. He's really hurting my feelings" Judar whined.

"Shut up drama king, you are a fat ass" Hakuryuu poked him in the nose.

"Guys let's just be friends today" Aladdin piped in.

"Shut up twerp, this is war!" Judar grabbed Hakuryuu and held him tightly.

"You'll understand when you're older Aladdin, and yes this is war. Battles will start after breakfast though," Hakuryuu nodded in agreement.

"Dad can I hide with you?" Alibaba asked.

I laughed, "Yes and you'll get your studies done while your with me"

"Better than getting caught between those two" Alibaba snuggled farther into Sin.

"Yeah." Morgiana agreed.

"Yea....today is a good day to hide" Aladdin puffed his cheeks.

Sin shifted, "But which monsters...........should you be hiding from?" he sprung up and hit all five of them with a pillow before getting tackled by Judar.

"MMMMMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Judar screamed as he launched himself at Sin.

Sin caught him, laughing as he hugged Judar and held him.

"Oh yeah, you're soo scary, sleeping beauty" he laughed and held Judar.

"Mmmmm, come on, let's go get breakfast" I smiled.

"NO." All six of them said as Hakuryuu hugged me.

"Dad let's just stay in bed a little longer" Aladdin begged.

I sighed and smiled, "Aright, we'll stay in bed awhile longer"

"Yay! Dad loves us today!" Aladdin smiled.

"Ha, loser he loves me every day~" Judar smirked.

"I love you all everyday!" I laughed.

It was true, I can happily say I love each of them. Hehe, I can happily say I'm happy.


	3. Baseball Game

Ja'far's POV:

I stretched as I yawned. I never realized baseball games were so early.. Oh well, Sin actually has work he's getting done today so for now, I got this. Besides, this a great start to getting back into the swing of helping with the kids.

See I do this thing, I'll never admit that I realize I do it though. But when something in my personal life upsets me in anyway for any reason I bury myself in my work..and for the last month that's sort of what I've been doing. But, as I've come to realize is usual, Sin forced me to face what had been bothering me...I hadn't realized how much my absence had been hurting the kids.

Anyway Judar was already up and dressed with Hakuryuu not far behind him. The baby, Aladdin, was still happily sleeping in his cradle while Morgiana dressed in the bathroom and Alibaba dressed himself in Sin and I's room.

"Hey dad can you brush our hair today?" Judar set his baseball cap on the kitchen table as I packed a bag for snacks and things to keep the other four busy.

"Of course" I answered him.

It was Judar's game we were going to and Alibaba was rather unhappy about it. Morgiana, Hakuryuu and Alibaba are all six while Judar is eight. Aladdin is barely a year and we've only had him a month. We adopted all five of them. Judar and Hakuryuu came into our lives together two years ago while Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana all entered three weeks ago. All things considered they've adjusted very well but not a single one is happy about moving. We haven't found a house yet but we're looking since we need more room for the five of them. Today though, Alibaba wasn't happy about waking up so early.

"Dad will pops make it to the game?" Judar asked, leaning on the counter as he watched me get his water bottle down from the cupboard.

"He's going to try, now go get your brush," I nudged him out of the kitchen.

He went down the hall smiling and came back with everyone's brushes.

"I said your brush, Judar" I gave him a look as I set down his water bottle and walked over to where he had taken a seat at the table.

"I know but you said you'd brush our hair so I saved everyone the time of getting their own brushes and just brought them all in." He shrugged like it should've been obvious.

"Oh..well then thank you" I started undoing his braid.

"Hurry please" Judar prompted me.

I smiled, "We have plenty of time before your game don't worry" I told him as I brushed out his long hair.

Nonetheless I tried to be quick about brushing his hair, I knew he preferred not having his hair messed with so the faster the better in this situation. As soon as it was back in it's braid he was up and down the hall, just in time for Hakuryuu to slide in and take his seat.

"Am I brushing your hair too?" I smiled.

"Yes please" He nodded and I set Judar's brush aside and grabbed Hakuryuu's comb.

His hair was shorter so it was a bit easier to do.

"And how do you want your hair up today?" I asked him.

"Just ponytail," He yawned as I put it up.

"There you go," I smiled.

"Thanks dad," He got up and went to sit in a different chair by the table.

I hadn't even turned when Alibaba and Morgiana came in.

"Did Judar bring our brushes?" Alibaba asked.

I looked at the two unused brushes on the table, "Yes he did"

Alibaba sat down and I started brushing his hair. Does Sin do everyone's hair in the mornings? I sighed and just as I was about to start Morgiana's hair Judar came waltzing in with Aladdin in his arms.

"Judar! What are you doing with Aladdin, he was sleeping," I started to scold him.

"No he wasn't. He always wakes up at six, he just doesn't cry until six forty. Breakfast at six, naps at nine. Ask pops. I only got him out of the cradle to keep him quiet while he waited for breakfast. Where's his bottle anyway?" Judar shrugged me off.

Oh..."Check the dish rack" I started Morgiana's hair.

When I finished with her matted mop of a head, Judar was already burping Aladdin. I didn't know Judar was so good with him. Honestly I didn't know he was so good with anyone given how spoiled he liked to act.. have to admit he is pretty cute though.

"When's breakfast?" Alibaba asked.

"Breakfast? Oh, umm, in just a few minutes!" I smiled.

For once, I'm so happy I listened to Sinbad. He was right about getting up two hours early. The game wasn't until eight but he made me promise to get everyone up at six. I was already almost seven and they still needed to eat and we needed to be at the field a half hour early so this actually worked out well.

I made them bacon and eggs since that was what I saw in the fridge first. While they ate I made sure I had the diaper bag properly packed and that I had everything Sin had advised taking in the other bag. He liked to slack of at work but he was an amazing father and somehow knew what he would need for the kids before he needed it. I knew already that I should definitely listen to him when it involves the kids.

I sighed before smiling as Judar came outside with everyone right behind him right as I shut the trunk of my car. I had just put Aladdin's stroller in the trunk along with the three bags we were taking and my lawn chair.

"Dishes in the sink?" I asked as I took Aladdin from Judar.

"Yup!" Alibaba answered for everyone.

I smiled as I carried the smiling Aladdin with me to lock the door while the older four got in the car. We drove off after I got Aladdin in his car seat.

We managed to arrive at the park just in time and Judar was more than happy to show us the way to the field. Alibaba had cheered up considerably too and seemingly enjoyed racing Hakuryuu as they both laughed when Morgiana left us all in the dust.

I couldn't help but smile at the scene I was in. Judar had his baseball cap on and happily ran to join his team while Hakuryuu lead Morgiana and Alibaba over to where he decided we'd be sitting, all three of them being so helpful as to carry something for me. I was happy to trail a little behind with Aladdin giggling in my arms and his diaper bag on my shoulder.

When I got over to where Hakuryuu decided to seat us I smiled and handed Aladdin to Alibaba so I could lay their blanket out, set up Aladdin's stroller and put my chair up. I took Aladdin back and sat down when I had everything settled to my liking.

The only thing about this spot I didn't particularly like was the unfortunate closeness to the spot shared by two mothers...

"Oh, there's Judar! Where's his dad, Sinbad?" The darker haired one asked the other.

"Oh I don't know, well look there's little Hakuryuu, oh my! I'm so sorry, we didn't notice you come over! Hi, I'm Matilda" The second one dragged me into a conversation with them.

"Oh and I'm Molly!" The other piped in.

"Yes hi there," I smiled, forcing myself to be somewhat nice despite wanting them just to shut up.

"So you're watching the kids today? How are the little ones?" Matilda asked.

"They're fine, thank you for asking."

"That's good to hear.." Molly said and shrugged as they both got the hint that I didn't want to talk.

I tried to focus on the kids and the game about to start but I couldn't not hear the two of them..and I did not like the feeling their words brought to me.

"Sinbad must be really busy to have to miss Judar's game," Molly continued talking with Matilda.

"Yeah, he never misses anything. It's impressive especially with how involved he already is with all five of them. I heard he even started working from home so that he could manage all five of them." Matilda nodded.

So that's why he doesn't come into the office now..

"Yeah but I heard he started working from home before they got the other three. But the man must be super dad or something, I mean he makes all four of the older ones lunch each day, walks all of them to their classes and takes the time to properly wish each of them the best for their days. Not to mention he manages all their sports and PTA on top of the new baby and work." Molly added.

"No kidding, and the man still has the energy to be so charming!" Matilda sounded like she had a crush now.

I rolled my eyes and focused on the game when their conversation left the topic of my husband.

Aladdin slept happily in his stroller while Hakuryuu colored on the blanket and Alibaba ran around with Morgiana during the games halfway break. Judar ran up to me and happily threw himself in my arms.

"Dad did you see that home run I scored us!?" He was smiling like a fool.

"Yes I did, it was pretty cool too! I had no idea you could even swing the bat like that" I smiled as I hugged him.

I noticed from the corner of my eye that Matilda and Molly were watching us before my attention was drawn elsewhere by an all too familiar voice.

"Sounds like I missed the best part of the game," Sin's deep, cheerful voice sounded behind me.

"Pops! Oh you totally did, I got a home run and we're ahead by eight points thanks to me!" Judar flew out of my arms and happily jumped into Sinbad's.

"Okay, wait a second here, you got a home run and you got eight extra points for your team?" He had Judar up in his arms as he gave a look of disbelief.

"Actually, he scored ten points for his team, but he got them eight points ahead" I smiled at them.

"Wow, I am absolutely amazed with you. I mean that's just awesome" Sin smiled as he set Judar down.

The coach was calling the team back now.

"Alright, I'm sorry I missed the first two innings of the game but I'll be here to cheer you on with dad for the rest alright? So give 'em your all!" Sin hugged him and clapped his shoulder.

"You can count on it!" Judar waved and ran over to join his team again.

"Father!" Hakuryuu smiled now that Judar had left and made room for him to hug Sin.

Sin laughed and sat down to hug him as Alibaba and Morgiana ran over. Alibaba attached himself to Sin's side as he hugged both of them.

"Sorry I'm so late boys, Morgiana would you like a hug too?" He never forgot to include everyone.

She gave a slight nod as the boys got off of him and went back to playing. He hugged her and smiled as she joined the boys again. He got up and checked on Aladdin before finally turning to me.

"Hey there beautiful, have we met before?" He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Never here before, but we've met a few times."

"Ah yes, my sweet goddess now I recall. My apologies, sometimes my mortal mind is too simple to correctly recall such beauty," He smiled.

I felt my face heat up just like every other time I let him play that dumb game of his, "Insufferable man with your stupid games," I huffed and tried to cover my embarrassment with anger.

"I love you too, Ja'far," He laughed and sat on the ground beside me.

"Oh Sinbad is he your...partner?" Matilda started talking to Sin.

"Haha yeah! This is my wife, Ja'far," He smiled happily.

"Why am I the wife?" I huffed.

"Same reason you're dad and I'm father," Sin smirked up at me as I rolled my eyes.

"So..your married then?" Molly asked.

"I thought you both knew I was a married man. Oh well, if you wouldn't mind though I'd like to focus on my son's game now," He smiled and turned his attention away from them, politely yet effectively ending the conversation with them.

I smiled, Sin was here after all.


	4. Three words

Days like this were perfect for messing with the white haired adviser and Sinbad was well aware of it. The sky was nice and clear over Sindria and a nice soft and cool breeze was making the islands spring that much nicer.

Recalling what happened last time he pulled a stunt like this and hadn't finished his work before hand, Sinbad spent his morning hiding in with Masrur to make sure he got everything done without Ja'far catching on to his plans.

He finished close to noon and with a smirk, left Masrur to start one of his favorite games.

He went to the kitchen first. Although there certainly wasn't a kink or fetish involved, he knew Ja'far loved food and it was highly unlikely that he would skip lunch. As was said, it wasn't a kink or fetish, it was actually just one of many small insecurities the adviser had from his past.

Meals used to be scarce for the young man and even when he got them they weren't good. Now though he could eat when ever since there was no short supply for food. Ja'far didn't gorge himself but unless he was near literally drowning in work, he wouldn't skip a meal.

Knowing this, Sinbad made him a lunch and left it with a note on the counter. Then, with perfect timing as always, he left the kitchen just as Ja'far entered so that all Ja'far saw of him was the end of his violet hair and maybe a heel.

It was enough for Ja'far to know though. Smiling the silverette read the note left by his lunch.

Shall we play? 

Three words. That was all it was, but it was enough for him to understand the true intentions of his king.

He tucked the note away and took his lunch back to his office, deciding it was best to get as much work done as he could. But of course, Sinbad was already playing with him.

He caught just a glimpse of the violet hair as he made his way to his office, and with the disappearing king went all his focus.

Despite his best efforts, Ja'far couldn't get much done as he tried to imagine what Sinbad was planning.

He let himself hope it was something sweet and gentle. Maybe just a quiet night together. But he knew that Sinbad would have to be in a pleasing mood if he was going to get sweet and gentle. So perhaps he should entertain the man for the day..

With that thought he managed to get back to work, finishing just in time to make it to dinner.

When Ja'far made it to the dining hall he was a little surprised to find his violet haired king absent from the table, although he could swear that he caught another glimpse of the said king in the open hall on his way over.

Nonetheless he took his respective place at the table and easily joined the dinner conversation. He noted that when dessert was served his was slightly different from the others. Ja'far couldn't stop the small smile as he knew already who was behind this little change. Sinbad knew him too well.

When dinner was done and they'd all wished each other a good evening Ja'far quietly slipped away to his king's room, smiling as he shut the door behind himself.

Although the window was open, the silk curtain was drawn and rustling softly in the cool spring night breeze. There were no lights, none needed thanks to the full moon that shone in through the near transparent silk.

Sinbad stood beside the window, his hair already down and most his clothes shed already. He almost looked like a god standing there in nothing but the skirt of his robes with his arms crossed and his outline glowing in the moonlight.

"Ja'far," The king spoke softly, his voice deep and soft as the silks of their bed sheets.

"Sin," Ja'far answered flatly, careful not to betray his curiousness to know what he was in for tonight as he quietly locked the door behind him.

Sinbad turned and slowly walked over to him as he backed himself against the door. He felt his kings hands slide over his hips and up a little to his waist before the strong arms followed and wrapped around him before gently pulling forward to a soft kiss on the cheek. Ja'far pressed his hands against Sinbad's chest as he closed his eyes, unable to help himself from relaxing in the arms of his king.

"Come lay with me, my queen?" Sinbad whispered in his ear, somehow making the question a reassuring promise as well as an invite.

It had been a long week for the white haired adviser, "Just tonight wouldn't hurt," and he wasn't going to argue now.

Sinbad lead him to the bed and laid him on his back as he crawled on top. Again Ja'far hoped things would be sweet and gentle. If Sinbad's gentle actions had been any hint it looked like he might get it his way tonight.

Ja'far gasped softly as he felt warm hands trail over his chest, slowly removing his robes. Soon enough he was left completely exposed with the cool spring breeze chilling his skin slightly.

"S-sin.." He mumbled softly as he watched Sinbad slide off the little clothing he had left.

"Yes, my queen?" Sinbad leaned over him, whispering softly in his ear.

"Sin" Ja'far said softly again.

The violet haired man smiled knowingly as he gently nipped at his advisers neck.

"Of course, I'm here only to please you my beautiful goddess~"

Although Ja'far was never good at taking compliments he had to admit, if only to himself, Sinbad knew how to make him like he was actually worth it sometimes. And that was all Sinbad wanted to do. Day or night he took any chance he had to remind Ja'far of how he felt and how he saw him.

For Sinbad complimenting people was second nature, but the compliments he gave Ja'far were for Ja'far only. That's why Ja'far would believe him and trust him despite all the flirting he would do. In the end, the only queen, goddess, and beautiful he would know was Ja'far.

Sinbad took his time, covering every inch of the silverette beneath him in kisses and gentle nips. He paused when he got to the scars on Ja'far's inner thighs though and naturally the white haired man quickly became uneasy and shifted nervously before he felt his legs lifted by the knees.

His violet haired king spent extra time kissing his scars before gently sucking on them. He felt Sinbad leaving a few marks as he moaned softly.

Slowly Sinbad once again made him feel like he might actually be worth it. The night was long and filled with sweet nothings, soft touches, and gentle pleasures.

When the white haired adviser awoke late the next morning to find himself alone in the king's silk sheets he felt his heart sink. But as he sat up he saw the breakfast the king had left for him and the note.

I love you.

Three words. That's all it was, but it was enough for him to know his violet haired king had meant everything.


	5. Lullaby

When Ja'far was younger he worked with Sham Lash. He had been born into the organization and trained from birth kill.

Sham Lash was an anti-emotion place. Feelings and emotions were burdens that got in the way. All that was allowed was anger and hate. Attachment to others meant weakness so detachment was drilled into each member and although it wasn't forbidden, sleeping partners were highly disproved of.

Despite this, emotions were present and of course, sleeping partners were chosen. It had never happened before, and it never happened after Ja'far, but one time two members grew attached and, something completely unfathomable, they fell in love.

When word of the woman carrying a child got to the high ranks, they unwisely decided to keep the child.

Ja'far, now grown, vaguely remembered something from his earliest days with the organization.. an old tune and just a few words.

In his distant and hazy memories he could make out the tune in the background as gentle and blurry fingers soothingly brushed hair from his face as he dozed off in attempt to escape the hunger pains brought on from weeks of starving, or as a cool rag cleaned his forehead as he sweat out another poison or disease induced fever, or as soft hands worked to soothe him after a harsh punishment. Although all these memories were hazy and nearly lost, the tune and those few words he recalled were still with him.

Besides tugging at his hair, Ja'far would often hum what little of the song he recalled to himself when he felt especially stressed, nervous or upset.

Once Rurumu had heard him but when she asked about it she was immediately shot down by the boy.

Now though, Sinbad had caught him, Ja'far didn't know that the king had overheard him though. Instead of confronting his adviser about it, Sinbad snuck around more often, secretly learning the tune and the few words Ja'far still knew.

Despite all his antics and his carefree ways, Sinbad was actually very caring and kind. He didn't even know he did things like this but the generals caught on quickly. Sinbad would unconsciously note little and random things that either made his comrades upset or soothed them.

Like how on the rare occasions the Imuchak would become angered, Sinbad knew just what drink and well timed jokes would work to calm the large man down enough to vent without punching through a wall. Or how he what comments to make to completely unbalance Sharrkan during a sparring match. Or how he knew what words of encouragement and praise were need to pull Yamu out of her depressed funks. Or the little cues that Sinbad never missed on the fanalis when he became upset or bothered by something. Or what notes to play on a flute to make Pisti cry. Sinbad knew what little things made everyone tick and what small things settled them all. Especially when it came to his adviser.

He knew that an offhanded comment about scars would leave Ja'far depressed for days, that a passing smile from anyone would settle the white haired advisers anger some, that a quiet comment on the silverette's beauty would distract him for the rest of the day, and that rubbing gentle circles on Ja'far's sides, hips and wrist did wonders when soothing or reassuring him.

So when he realized that a lullaby calmed his adviser's nerves, he wasted no time in learning it. But Ja'far was blissfully unaware that Sin had even learned of it's tune, let alone learned the entire song. It was awhile before he found out too.

But finally, one late late night or early early morning after a particularly bad nightmare, Ja'far learned of Sinbad's knowledge of the lullaby..

Running blindly through a maze it seemed forever before he turned a sharp corner in another attempt to lose his followers. It was his only chance to escape since he'd lost his weapons somewhere. But he ran straight into Sinbad. A laughing Sinbad..

"Sin we have to run! They're right behind me, Sin!" Ja'far cried desperately.

Sinbad laughed, "We? Ha! I'm the one that asked them to get rid of your worthless ass."

Ja'far had been crying when it was Sinbad who ran the sword through him and ended it.

He woke with a start, eyes wet before realizing it'd only been a dream. He couldn't stop crying though.. Scared though he was he got up and with wet eyes made his way to Sinbad's room.

He entered silently but knew instantly Sinbad was already aware he had come in. The violet haired king didn't bother hiding the fact that he wasn't asleep as he instead sat up and reached to light a lantern by his bed.

With the light he quickly saw Ja'far's puffy eyes.

"Ja'far, whats wrong?" He asked as he pulled his covers back to reveal his lap.

The silverette didn't wait for an invitation to sit and just quietly took his seat in his king's lap, relaxing some when strong yet gentle arms wrapped around him.

"Nightmare?" Sinbad asked.

Ja'far nodded and let Sinbad wipe gently wipe away a few stray tears. The king wasn't used to this. His adviser had had nightmares before but none that brought him to tears like this.

"Sin..." Ja'far finally mumbled.

Although nothing else was spoken, Sinbad understood.

Rubbing gentle circles with practiced ease on Ja'far's wrist with one hand while doing the same on his advisers side with the other, Sinbad began singing softly.

"Find me

Oh find me

Find me over the hill

With the misty forest and wild deer

Meet me

Oh meet me

Meet me over the hill

with wild thrush in beaten brush

Join me

Oh join me

Join me over the hill

where birds still sing and the bees still buzz

Find me

Oh find me

Find me in the valley

of sweet soft silks

Find me

Oh find me

Find me in the valley

of dear lost love

Find me

Oh find me

Find me in the valley

of fair chance

Find me

Meet me

Join me over the hill where the red rose still blooms"

At the last line, Ja'far realized why it sounded so familiar. Now he cried for a different reason as he looked up at the man holding him.

"H-how?" He mumbled.

"I heard you humming it a few times so I asked around a bit and learned the song for you.." Sinbad smiled softly at him before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, "Stay with me tonight?"

Sinbad didn't even know what had happened in the nightmare, or that Ja'far didn't know the entire song and he defiantly didn't know that Ja'far had sought reassurance of worth. Yet Sinbad had just erased every and any doubt he had. He smiled happily and nodded as they laid down and pulled the covers up over themselves before contently settling in each other's arms.


	6. It Was Him

Judar was an absolute pistol if he was kept inside too long. Nine years old, ADHD, and constantly looking for something new to try, there was no way to keep him inside all day without losing half the house and your sanity. And then you couldn't leave his sight. If he couldn't see you, he freaked out and would have meltdowns. Instead of having tutors We had to take turns trying to teach him things but he had the attention span of a two year old. Ja'far had already tried everything he could think of and was losing his patience with Judar so now it was my turn to try my luck with him.

Ja'far decided to take a break and go shopping. Which meant he would stop at a bookstore and undoubtedly find twenty or so new books to buy, then he'd get a coffee and head to a clothing store like old navy or khols, then and only then would he spend a final hour and a half in a grocery store.

That left me alone with two children for four hours minimum. But at least I would be able to make something good for dinner to night.

I decided that since Judar hated sitting still, we would try to make learning more hands on. He was a smart boy and although got tired of reading and solving math problems he was actually really good at them. But instead of sitting at the table today we're sitting in the living room with a blank canvas and some finger paints.

"What are those for?" Judar asked.

"These are how we're going to learn to multiply" I smiled.

Hakuryuu was sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal as he watched us, "I wanna learn to multiply."

"You can after you eat," I told him.

"Awe but pops I don't wanna if Hakuryuu can't!" Judar pouted.

"He can as soon as he finishes his cereal."

"Fine...." Judar sat down beside me and started looking at the different paint colours.

When Hakuryuu finished eating he put his bowl away and came to sit beside me.

"Alright so," I said as I took one container and opened it, "We'll use one colour to right the original problem and then another colour to show how we solved it."

"K.." Judar seemed to already get where this was going as Hakuryuu stayed quiet and just watched.

I used the blue to write 2 x 0 on the paper before smiling at the boys.

"So two times zero. This is basic. Anything times zero is zero," I cleaned my finger and grabbed green to write the answer beside it. "So f we have one times zero," I said as I wrote it in blue again, "What do we get?"

"Zero." Judar gave me a flat stare, already annoyed and bored.

"Good. What about three times zero?" I asked anyway.

"Zero," Both answered.

"Okay, what if it were twenty billion, ninety two thousand million times zero?" I asked.

"Zero," Both answered again.

"Good. Alright next is times one. One times one is one, what about two times one?" I wrote it in blue again and then handed the green to Judar.

He took it and wrote one as the answer.

"Not quite kiddo, it's two. Want to know why?" I asked.

He looked confused and then nodded.

"Alright so it's like this. You have one group of two. Two times one is two because it's in one group. That applies to everything multiplied by one, there is only one group with all the numbers. Got it?"

"Oh...Okay," He nodded, "So anything times one is just itself? Three times one would be three, four times one would be four and so on?" Judar asked.

"Yes, see you got it!" I smiled.

Hakuryuu and Judar both caught onto it pretty fast and they had no problems understanding the concepts of what they were doing. So after about half an hour of practicing with multiplication I decided it would be alright to let them have a break and mess around with the paints.

"Alright let's take a short break yeah?" I smiled.

"Yes!" Both answered and immediately started giggling.

I got new paper and all three of us started messing around with the paints. Judar took his time to make an interesting picture of gold and black birds surrounding two people, one of which looked like him while Hakuryuu and I challenged each other to make the stupidest picture possible. We made Judar laugh when we teamed up to make a rainbow wearing a top hat as he walked a unicorn.

But then I made the mistake of leaving them alone to go get drinks for the three of us. I came back and both were covered in paint..

"What happened? I leave for not even five minutes and you've made a mess of yourselves!" I set the drinks down and put a hand to my mouth as I looked at them.

Judar had blue and pink hand prints all over him while Hakuryuu had green and orange. Both had it in their hair, on their faces and even on their clothes. Then I noticed they'd spilled some on the carpet.

They pointed to each other and said in unison, "It was him!"

"I don't care who it was, the two of you made a mess....oh your mother is going to kill us.........." I was more worried about Ja'far's reaction to the ruined carpet than anything else.

They giggled at hearing me refer to Ja'far as if he were a woman.

"You think this is funny?" I looked at them, keeping a straight face and acting as if I were actually mad.

They looked at me before Judar answered, "N-no father...."

I smiled and laughed, "Good because it's hilarious! The two of you looked like a rainbow puked on you."

"Hey! It wasn't the rainbows fault!" Hakuryuu acted offended, making us all laugh again.

"Alright lets get the two of you cleaned up..Bath both of you"

"Awwwwwwww but pops!" Judar pouted.

"No buts, get moving." I shook my head.

Hakuryuu started to get up but Judar pulled him back down. I gave Judar a look as he dipped his hands back in the paint.

"No." He smirked as he stared back at me.

He wasn't moving willingly and even then, I apparently was going to be covered in paint as well if I planned on making them move. Hakuryuu copied him and put his hands back in the paints.

"Well played, well played" I nodded and took my shirt off.  
I was not losing a good shirt to finger paints.

I smiled as I went to grab at them but they took off running down the hall. They dragged their hands over the walls as they went, getting paint everywhere as they giggled and ran for the bathroom.

I chased them into the bathroom where Judar climbed onto the counter and put his hands on the mirror.

"We go down, this house is coming too!" He yelled and started laughing hysterically.

I couldn't help but laugh with him, "Yeah, whatever you say captain crazy~"

Hakuryuu got a kick out of Judar's reaction to being teased.

"Captain crazy!? I'll have you know I'm king crazy thank you!" Judar stuck his tongue out, unhappy to be teased but still owning it.

What can I say? He is my son after all.

"Uhh, no, kiddo that would be me," I huffed and picked him up.

"Fine, I wanna be the magician of our crazy country then," he put his hands on my face, smearing the paint on me as well now.

"I call first prince!" Hakuryuu laughed and hugged my leg, getting paint over my jeans.

"Alright, alright. You can be the prince, your brother can be the Magi, but only on one condition!"

"What?" They asked in unison.

"You both take a bath," I smiled.

"Fiiiiiiineeeeee," judar huffed.

Hakuryuu rolled his eyes but nodded.

They willing undressed and got in the bath after it was ready but neither wasted any chance to get more paint on me. Actually judar had gone back down the hall and had gotten more paint. By the time they were actually in the bath the bathroom looked like it had been totally repainted and I looked like a rainbow with stomach flu had mistaken me for a throw up pot. Even my hair had paint brushed through it.

Hakuryuu and Judar both liked playing with my hair and both had covered their hands in paint before running them through my hair as I started the water.

But finally they were in and washing off. That was when I realized the extent of this mess.

"... Shit." I spat, not at them, I was looking at a paint covered wall.

Thank the djinns it was finger paint, washable.

"Pops.." the boys had heard me and were looking up at me with wide eyes.

I rarely cursed. If I did ever it was because I was really upset. One time they had witnessed a fight between Ja'far and I and that was the only other time they'd heard me curse.

"Sorry... Your dad is going to kill us though.." I sighed, "don't drown each other. I'm going to try and clean this mess before Ja'far gets home."

I left them and went to clean. It was a full hour before I got back to the bathroom to clean.

The boys were still in the tub and water was now all over the floor.

"What happened to not drowning each other?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, we were playing sea storm!" Hakuryuu giggled.

I smiled and shook my head, "One day I'll take you two out on a real ship and maybe you'll get to know a real sea storm."

They laughed as I got their towels and carried them to the bathroom I shared with Ja'far to dry off and get dressed.

"Alright, no more messes. Let's keep the house clean for dad, yeah?" I smiled as I helped judar brush out his hair and braid it again.

"Yeah!" Hakuryuu happily agreed.

"Mmkay. Can we make dad cookies?" Judar asked.

He knew very well Ja'far had a major sweet tooth.

"Sure, let me finish cleaning the bathroom first," I smiled.

I let them take a few books back to the living room to read while I went and cleaned their bathroom.

After I called them into the kitchen and the three of us made three batches of cookies.

Everything went smoothly and we kept the house clean so when Ja'far came home he wasn't upset. But he was giving me an odd look.

"Like what ya see?" I asked after the boys had hugged him.

He smirked and that made me raise an eyebrow. Normally with that kind of comment I got an eye roll and a 'your insufferable, sin'.

"Hmm, so what did you three do while I was away?" He asked.

"Father taught us to multiply," Hakuryuu smiled as Ja'far lifted him.

"Really? How did he do that?" Ja'far smiled, happy to know I'd gotten somewhere with the two.

"We used finger paints to show how it all worked!" Judar got the papers we'd used to work on the problems and showed Ja'far.

"Ahhh, that explains it." He snickered.

"Explains what..?" I asked.

"I take it you three took a break and painted pictures, am I correct?" Ja'far asked, smirking again.

"Yup!" The boys laughed, knowing we painted more than just on paper but not telling Ja'far.

"Hmm and someone apparently forgot to take a bath," he smiled and looked at me.

"No I gave the boys baths," I blinked, they were clean.

Ja'far laughed and the boys snickered as realization hit me and I looked down at myself.

"Oh.." I pursued my lips in attempt to keep a straight face, making the three laugh even more. "Well I'm going to go shower now," I gave in and laughed as I kissed Ja'far and ruffled the boys hair before going down the hall, smiling to myself and shaking my head.

Boys, right?


	7. lemonade

Ja'far like sweet things. He'd never admit to it but the advisor did truly like sweet things. But he also liked certain soury things.

Sinbad wanted to surprise his advisor, and thank him, with a mix of the two. His first idea was to give his advisor a few of the citruses Sindria now got from trade with a new country. But that was too simple for the king.

He was a go big or go home kinda guy. Everything had to be big and elaborate. But how do you make something sweet yet sour big and elaborate?

The king sighed at his desk. Maybe this was better done simple. Simple could be elaborate in it's own way..

A new idea came to him. He smiled and started to hurry to finish his work so Ja'far wouldn't bother him while he worked on his advisors surprise.

He finished quickly and left his office as soon as he could, racing to get to the city.

This wasn't the first time sinbad had disappeared in the middle of the day but it was the first time he'd gotten all his work done before doing so.

Ja'far looked all the papers over, musing to himself and wondering what his king was up to. Normally Sinbad would leave most unfinished either to rile up his advisor or in hopes of getting the silverevtte to chase after him.

But here was all the work, finished.

Ja'far took it with a grain of salt but was happy nonetheless not having to worry about it.

It was nearly the whole day in a tavern before Sinbad and the keeper got it right. The king was so pleased with himself he nearly kissed the man whom had spent the day helping him.

Leaving a royal tip Sinbad took the whole pitcher and finished recipe with him. He smiled like a fool the whole way back to the palace.

He had succeeded in his own opinion at creating a sweet yet sour simply grand drink. He was sure, for once, he had the perfect thing for Ja'far.

He laughed happily as he made his way to Ja'far's room. Sinbad was going to surprise the silverevtte with the new treat.

It was a good while he waited and although Sinbad was a rather impatient man, he knew patience was best for what he wanted today.

But finally, finally, Ja'far came into his room.

He noticed Sinbad immediately and then noticed the pitcher and sniffed.

"Sin..." He started.

"I'm not drunk, don't worry."

"...Why are you here so late then?" Ja'far asked, cautiously entering his room and shutting the door behind himself.

"Well, Ja'far, I wanted to thank you for all the hard work you do for me and this country," Sinbad answered.

"Sin, I appreciate the thought but I don't want any gifts. I have no need or use for them, we've been over this. Give it to someone else," Ja'far sighed, taking his keffiyeh off and setting it beside the pitcher on the nightstand.

"Ja'far, even the plants drink. And no it's not alcohol, it's a just a drink. That I made for your you, so please? This is my thanks to you. Just sit and relax and have a drink, you've earned more of these than any of the rest of us combined, cashing it in once won't result in Sindria falling to crumbles I promise," the stubborn man poured a glass for his advisor as he stood, handing it to Ja'far.

Ja'far took it, albeit hesitantly. He sniffed it and eyed it before finally taking a sip. For a moment his eyes widened in pleasant surprise before he smiled and took a larger draw from the glass.

"You said you made this?" The silverevtte finally asked, smiling as he sat on his bed and slipped off his shoes.

"Yes I did, spent all day in a tavern with the keeper. Do you like it?" Sinbad asked.

"I do, I hope one of you kept the recipe," Ja'far answered as Sin took his place behind him.

"I did, actually it's in your drawer for you tomorrow," the king smiled as his hands started working the knots out of his advisors back.

They stayed quiet for awhile, Ja'far having given in to Sinbad and enjoying his downtime with his new drink and his Kings warm and relaxing touch.

He really liked this strange mix of sour lemon with sweet something. He had no idea how Sin had managed to make the sour fruit into such a sweet drink yet still keep it's tartness but he really did like it. Maybe even loved it, like his king.

Ja'far finished a glass and was halfway through the second as he chewed his lower lip slightly.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked it Ja'far?" Sinbad sounded worried.

"No it's nothing," Ja'far smiled as he set the drink aside.

"It's not nothing, we've been together for ten years now and I know that look, it's not nothing. Just tell me, is the flavor not consistent?" Sin insisted.

"No, it's not the drink. The drinks fine I just....I wanted to ask for something.." Ja'far mumbled the last part.

"Then just ask, you know you can," Sinbad moved to wrap his arms around Ja'far's waist and smiled against his ear.

Ja'far was quiet for a moment before moving away from his king and laying down on his back. He took Sinbad by the hand and pulled him up so that his king was leaning over him, lips nearly on lips and hips between Ja'far's legs.

"...You said I've earned it..." Jafars mumble was so quiet Sinbad could barely hear it.

But he heard enough to know that if he took any longer Ja'far would lose his confidence and this wouldn't go any farther.

"Of course, even if you hadn't I'd still do anything my goddess so desired," Sinbad started, leaning down over the silverevtte as his long hair fell around them, mixing with short strands of silver as he kissed along Ja'far's neck.

Sin wasted no time in making sure his sweet advisor knew just how beautiful he was to his king.

"S-sin," jafars have a quiet moan as Sinbad nipped at his neck.

Sinbad stopped only long enough to free Ja'far of his clothes and admire his beauty in full before continuing to kiss along his neck.

~~timeskip brought to by my sudden and unexplainable modesty~~

Ja'far panted lightly as sinbad fell beside him on the bed.

"Let's sleep, my sweet queen," Sinbad wrapped an arm around Ja'far's waist.

"Mmkay," Ja'far smiled, turning to snuggle into his Kings chest.

The next day Ja'far passed the recipe to a servant along with request for a pitcher of lemonade.


	8. Sea Legends

Sinbad was a young and talented, or perhaps lucky, fisherman. Everyday he'd leave early in the morning with just a piece of bait and he'd come back late in the evening with a boatload of fish.

He was the only man that still went out fishing. The others of the village trusted solely in their nets. Sinbad of course had a net as well, which he checked daily, but he spent his whole day fishing the old fashioned way. Yup. Sinbad still used a fishing pole.

Many found it laughable and often wondered how he managed to survive that way and how he brought in so many fish. Truthfully it was Fortune. He was skilled but he was also fortunate.

Like the others his net only brought in so much. But since no one spent any time actually fishing now, Sinbad had no competition. Without any competition Sinbad had no problem bringing in fish for himself and to sell.

But today, today was unfortunately fortunate for the fisherman.

He was following his normal routine and had left the shore behind and out of sight when a storm rolled in.

No big deal, I can survive a storm. The fisherman was confident he had nothing to fear.

But today he would get quite the scare. Fortunately his luck would still hold.

The storm rolled in and quickly stirred and churned the sea. If Sinbad hadn't known any better he would've called the waves starved dogs chasing a fleeing rabbit.

Unbeknownst to him, his comparison wasn't far off. Just below the waves something odd was happening.

Ja'far, a young thief, was fleeing for his life. Unfortunately for him the royal guard had caught him red finned in the act of stealing the Queen's crown.

To him it felt as if his luck had run out, but that wasn't the case. Not totally at least.

In desperation to lose the guards chasing him he leapt from the sea

And straight into Sinbad boat, nearly capsizing it.

"Hey- what the.." Sinbad was stunned to say the least.

Before him laid something straight from a sea legend told by old sailors. A white merman had just leapt into his boat.

"The hell!?" Ja'far spat and started trying to get away.

"Hey wait no!" Sinbad cried out but it was too late.

Ja'far tipped the boat to far and tipped them both back into the sea.

Now Sinbad was a fine swimmer but in the midst of a storm as rough as this one it was hard to keep a head above water, especially when your boat has been thrashed to bits by the waves.

In a way Sinbad was lucky to have gotten out of his boat in time to avoid the crushing wave. But now he was in real danger of drowning as waves came crashing over him.

Ja'far though had successfully lost the guard. The storm was nothing now, he had gills. But without the convenient boat which he had just caused the destruction of he knew his trick never would've worked.

I suppose I should pay the human back Ja'far sighed as he watched the fisherman start to sink.

Quickly Ja'far grabbed him and carried him to the surface.

Sinbad gasped, being carried back to the surface by the merman. Ja'far wrinkled his nose at how heavy the human was.

The storm lasted well over an hour as Ja'far did his best to drag the sailor along with him towards shore. When they finally reached shore the waves still hadn't calmed and the rain was no lighter.

Sinbad coughed most the water out of his lungs as he sat up and looked right into Ja'far's steely gaze.

"Thank you, for saving me I mean," sinbad gave a weak smile.

Ja'far huffed and started to turn back towards the Raging sea.

"H-hey, wait a second!" Sinbad rushed too reach for the merman, grabbing his arm.  
"I never got your name.." he said when Ja'far stopped.

"What's it to you?" He spat at the fisherman.

"Well I'd appreciate being graced with the name of my savior," Sinbad smiled.

Ja'far stayed quiet, watching the rain fall on and around Sinbad before turning his head to watch it collect on his fin.

"Ja'far..it's Ja'far," he mumbled.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful Goddess," Sinbad gave his winning smile.

Ja'far's nose wrinkled in disgust, "I'm male, you Idiot."

"I know," Sinbad chuckled as he let go of Ja'far's arm, both them only then realizing he'd still been holding it.

Ja'far didn't have an answer to Sinbad so he moved again towards the angry looking sea.

"Hey wait, one more thing!" Sinbad reached for him again, this time only brushing the back of his tail.

"What now!?" Ja'far snapped, embarrassed to have his tail touched and angry that the fisherman wouldn't leave him be.

"will I see you again?" Sinbad asked.

Ja'far stared at him again, this time briefly thinking about how pretty the fisherman was in the rain.

"Maybe," and with that he left.

When the storm finally ended late that evening, Sinbad made his way home. Weeks passed and Sinbad saw nor heard nothing of Ja'far.

He managed to get a new boat and new nets and soon was back out on the water. Still nothing of Ja'far. Weeks turned to months and months to years, still no Ja'far.

Until one fateful day, just out of sight of shore, Ja'far felt generous.

It was a clear and bright day, the kind that was near guaranteed to give you a sunburn above anything else, as sinbad contently waited for something to take a bite of his bait.

He sighed, leaning back in his boat and closing his eyes to rest for awhile.

Ja'far though had been watching Sinbad since the day he saved him from the storm.

Today felt nice even beneath the waves and Ja'far decided the fisherman might be better company than the fish. So Ja'far easily slid into the boat with Sinbad.

Sinbad felt the boat rock more than what was usual for the open ocean. He looked up only to meet Ja'far's steely gaze.

"Ja'far!" He smiled.

Ja'far had already settled himself, leaning against one side of the small boat with his tail draped over the other and his fin still in the water.

"Hello, Sinbad," he returned the smile.

"I didn't think I'd see you again. Haha we have a lot to catch up on!" Sinbad talked as if they were old friends.

Ja'far only smiled as he listened to the fisherman ramble excitedly and briefly thought Sinbad looked pretty even in the sun.


	9. Can I see Your Address Book?

I sighed. Pisti and Yamraiha manged to drag me out to 'study'. Honestly I should've known they just wanted to go shopping.

No, no. Instead of being responsible people and studying for our finals they take me shopping!

"Lighten up Ja'far, you of all people shouldn't be so worried about a test. You pass literally every single one with a perfect score," Yam rolled her eyes as I tried to make use of our lunch break to study.

"Wanna know why?" I asked, not looking at her as I took a bite from my sandwich.

"I swear if you say studying," Pisti huffed.

"Because I study the notes we take and I quiz myself and I study some more. Because of this I walk in fully prepared for the test and because I'm so prepared I pass the test. Without fail. And today I would be studying if someone hadn't lied to me and said they wanted to study when really they just wanted to drag me around a useless shopping center." I spat at them.

"You're being overdramatic," Yam rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not. These are only the most important test of the year," I huffed back.

"Whatever, but look over there. That idiots here and so are his friends," Yam was looking over my shoulder.

I turned to look, giving in and giving up on trying to study.

"No! Don't look! Shit he saw you!!" Yam whispered yelled.

Our school track and field star, Sharrkan, was a few tables away with his friends.

Yam had a crush on Sharrkan but refused to admit to it and acted like she hated him. He was nice enough in my opinion but Yam was weird.

Pisti's crush, Spartos, was over there too. He was actually very nice and quiet and ultimately a perfect man. His cousin Masrur was as well.

The whole group was Sharrkan, Spartos, Hinahoho, Masrur, Drakon, and Sinbad.

Like stated before, Sharrkan was our schools track and field star. Mostly he was a runner, crazy fast and good at breaking records on the track. He did long jump and hurtles too.

Spartos was on the cross country team with his cousin. He was quiet and introverted and honestly super nice.

Masrur, Spartos' cousin, was quiet too. In fact most people thought he was mute and he always had a blank look, never showed emotion. He was on the football team and did track and field along with cross country. He did shotput and discus in track.

Drakon didn't do any sports. Not in school at least. After school him and Sharrkan actually had swordsmanship classes together. Drakon also was a quiet man but he seemed to always be laughing around his friends.

Hinahoho always laughed and smiled. The world would end before he couldn't find something to smile at. He was on the football team. He played either runningback or wide receiver on offense and when his team switched to defense he normally traded someone and would be a linebacker.

Then there was Sinbad. He was captain and quarter back of the football team. He was loud and boisterous and flirted with anything that moved. If I ever hated someone it was him. He was absolutely insufferable.

But Yam was right, Sharrkan did see us and that meant the whole group saw us. Yam and I immediately prepared to leave. I definitely did not want Sinbad over here.

"Hey ladies, funny seeing you here," too late, Sharrkan had already come over.

"There's nothing funny about being at a mall everyone goes too," Yam rolled her eyes as she got up to throw her trash away.

I wanted to get up and leave but Sharrkan was leaning on my chair.

"Yeah Sharrkan, being at a mall isn't funny, it's normal," oh wonderful, Sinbad was behind me now too.

"Not to mention, you failed to properly address the gentleman accompanying these kind ladies," Hinahoho had joined us.

"Oh yeah, sorry...uhh what was it? Jafa something?" Sharrkan looked down at me.

I was busy glaring though as Sinbad took a seat next to me.

"Ja'far." I huffed at Sharrkan and unhappily watched as Spartos, Masrur, Drakon and Hinahoho all moved to sit around our table like Sinbad had.

Yam came back and took her seat, glaring daggers at Sharrkan while I refused to look at Sinbad.

"Yeah! Yeah, sorry Ja'far! Haha, guess your sister's beauty distracted me!" Sharrkan laughed, getting a laugh from the rest of his group too.

I take back what I said earlier, Sharrkan wasn't that nice or cool. I huffed and stood up, forcing him to back up.

"I'll be leaving now. Good afternoon." I spat and grabbed my bag to leave.

"Aww come on, don't be like that! What'd we even do?" Sinbad asked.

"I agree with Ja'far. Let's get out of here," Yam looked at Pisti as she stood to follow me.

"Alright. Bye guys!" Pisti laughed and followed after us.

"Hey wait! Ja'far!" Sinbad was up now too, "hey come on! Give me a chance."

"Why should I? Can't you take a hint and just leave us alone?" I growled over my shoulder.

"Ja'far please. I just wanna talk. Just a minute alone please?" Sinbad was insistent.

"If I give you a minute will you leave us be?"

"Yes I promise," Sinbad asnwered.

"Fine. Yam, Pisti, I'll catch up in a bit," I sighed as I stopped.

"You sure?" Yam asked.

"Yeah we can wait," Pisti nodded.

"No it's fine, I'll see you later," I smiled.

They waved and left as I turned to face Sinbad.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Sinbad asked.

I blinked.

Slowly a smile crept across my face. A sarcastic, disbelieving smile. This egotistic asshole begged to talk to me just because he thought I didn't like him? One person doesn't like him and he's about to cry over it? I can't believe it.

"Why? You're an insufferable and egotistic fool who thinks he's the center of the world. You're a narcissist that only worries about how good his damn hair looks before flirting with every girl that walks past you. I'm sorry but was there anything to like?" I crossed my arms angrily.

He looked hurt, maybe a little stunned.

"I'm...I'm sorry you think that.....heh...guess this is what I get for trying to hide from myself...." He was acting completely out of character as he shuffled his feet. "I'm sorry Ja'far.."

"Yeah I can tell." I spat.

"Really I am... I didn't mean to make you think so poorly of me, actually I wanted you to think better of me... That's why I always boast about myself. As for the flirting well...funny story really... A couple of girls noticed I only boasted when I was around you and they called me out on it....I know Hina and Drakon have been telling me to get my ass out of the closet for years and I was going to but when those girls asked if I was gay.. I don't know why but I panicked and lied and so started flirting with girls to cover myself... I never meant to make you hate me..." Sinbad confessed.

I was surprised to say the least and now felt like shit for what I told him. Especially after I realized what he'd actually said.

"You boasted....to impress me..?" I asked.

"Yeah... Since the first day I transferred to this school I've liked you. I saw you in the library when I went to get my books..." Sinbad smiled.

"That was two years ago. We're juniors now.." I mumbled.

"Yeah...seems two years was more than enough to ruin my chances," Sinbad nodded sadly.

"...is that why you joined the football team? I don't mean to sound vain now but I was reading a book on football teams and games for a sports report..."

Sinbad laughed, "you know that might've been part of it. Mostly I thought quarterbacks were viewed as cool by everyone so maybe I could look cool to you, plus I'd get more time with my friends and more time away from my house."

"Why would you want to stay away from your house..?" I asked.

"I'm a foster kid.. not something I let out a lot. That's why I transferred, I was moved to a new house again. I think that might've been why I was so afraid to come out too. At the time my foster parents were these super religious couple and we're crazy homophobic..." Sinbad answered. "I've moved since then and luckily stayed in the district zone so I didn't have to transfer again. Now I just don't really want to be around the other kids. I don't mean to be mean, they're nice sure but I share a room with five other boys my age and one still picks his nose," Sinbad laughed.

"Wow... Little worried about him," I couldn't help but smile a little, Sinbad could still laugh despite what his life outside school was like.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be fine," Sinbad smiled.

"But..what are you going to do when you age out of the system..?" I couldn't help but wonder.

"Oh we already have a plan. Hina actually suggested it first but since all of us want to go to colleges that are all pretty close to each other we're all going to pitch in to rent a house so we can easily afford it. But until we find that house I'll actually be crashing with Drakon after I turn eighteen, since his parents are wealthy and have the extra space. Plus they know and trust me, perks of being their sons best friend since I was fourteen," Sinbad smiled brightly, not worried in the slightest.

"Wow... Long time to be friends with someone... especially since you move so often.." I mumbled.

"Yeah, it was hard at first. But that's why I have everyone's address. Since I can't keep a phone unless I can pay for it I keep an address book with their addresses so I can send them letters. Old fashioned I know but hey, it works. Although now with my job I can actually afford a phone so we aren't checking the mailboxes any more," he shrugged.

I nodded, "smart."

"Glad you think so.. Well it's been well over a minute.. again I'm sorry for ultimately being an ass... I'll try to fix it.......bye Ja'far," Sinbad smiled sadly and turned to leave.

"Hey, wait..." I swallowed, not believing I was doing this, "Can I see your address book?"

Sinbad had the stupidest grin I'd ever seen as he pulled a small book out of his back pocket. I wasn't too surprised that he actually kept it on him but I was sorta hoping for the phone. Oh well.

I wrote my name, address and phone number for him with a pen that had been tucked inside it before handing it back to him with a smile of my own.

"See you later, Sinbad," I waved to him as I turned and left.


	10. Dick Head

Sinbad. Sinbad. Sinbad.

Oh how I hate Sinbad.

We've been dating for two years now and we're going to college together. We only have a class together though.

In that class we normally helped each other out and shared notes. Yes we helped each other. Contrary to popular belief Sinbad actually took notes, and they were actually good notes.

This week though we have an exam coming up. So the notes we've been taking are super important.

Well someone, won't say anything names, lost his.

Literally the day before the exam he asks to copy mine. Now I wouldn't have minded this but the way this jackass asked. Or should I say demanded?

Let me explain. Like I said he needed the notes. So his version of asking went like this:

I was enjoying a nice bubble bath at nine thirty while he was supposed to be making dinner. Well I nearly killed him with a shampoo bottle when he threw the bathroom door open and screamed as loud as he could.

"JA'FAR ITS ME I NEED THE NOTES FOR PSYCHOLOGY!!!" he screamed at me.

He ruined my bath and took my notes. Didn't copy, just took. Because of him I only got a passing grade instead of perfect.

Good I hate that stupid dick head.


	11. Little Sheep~

A/N:::::::::::: YO SO I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR AWHILE AND SO RIPPED AN OLD ONE OF MY STORIES OFF MY GOOGLE DOC AND PASTED IT HERE THEN CHANGED THE NAMES CAUSE I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO WRITE Y'ALL A BRAND NEW STORY BUT I STILL FELT BAD SO HAPPY WHATEVER DOESN'T OFFEND YOU AND SORRY IF THE NAMES AREN'T ALWAYS CONSISTENT. ALSO SMUT WILL BE IN THIS. LET ME REPEAT

THERE WILL BE smut

smut follows

gay smut~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>>>

Long ago sheep were praised animals, gifts from God above, and their lambs we're scared, blessings and proof of gods presence. Goats on the other hand were cursed, plagues from Satan, and their kids were damned, proof that the devil still lived to condemn humanity.

Naturally the sheep got a little..prideful and valued themselves maybe just a bit too much while goats isolated themselves and lived as quietly as they could. Until one decided he had had enough of staying with his herd.

His name was Sinbad. He had glossy black fur, well polished, cloven hooves, a smile to dazzle even the straightest shepards and horns that were the pride of his herd. But he had no interest in the other goats. No,Sinbad had seen a pretty little piece somewhere else.

Soft white wool, cute hooves, adorable smile and the cutest ears Sinbad had ever seen, the sheep Ja'far. Ja'far though was the pride of his flock. Sneaking the little lamb away long enough to taint his glowing soul would be a bit of a challenge. But it was a challenge Sinbad gladly accepted.

Late in the night, Sinbad snuck away from his herd and went to the pin where Ja'far slept soundly with his flock. With him he brought a satchel. He carried a blanket in his arms and in his satchel he had rags, water, massaging oil, a rope and in his pocket he kept his knife.

Silently he stole through the sheep to where Ja'far slept. Carefully, so as not to wake anyone, Sinbad tucked the blanket in between Ja'far and the sheep next to him. Then, ever so carefully, the goat pulled his knife and cut the bell from around the little lambs neck. With the alarm gone Sinbad pocketed his knife again and gently lifted his sleeping beauty. With his foot he moved the blanket, hoping it would trick the sheep until the woke and then he carried the sleeping lamb away with him.

Off and away Sinbad ran with his lamb, until they were a very safe distance and he was sure no one would hear the little lamb cry. Finally he set Ja'far down and pulled from his bag the rope. Around the sheeps throat he tied it before securing the other end to a post. He wasn't letting his lamb run tonight.

Finally, finally! Sinbad smiled, and gently rubbed the lambs shoulders. "Little sheep little sheep, where do you sleep?" The goat sang.

Ja'far slowly woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Huh.. where am I? W-who are you?" The lamb asked, starting to panic as he became aware that he wasn't with his flock.

"Me? Oh just your new keeper. No hush little lamb, it's time you became a sheep~" the goat promised, already undoing the lambs pants.

"Sheep? What are we doing? They never said anything about trials," naive little Ja'far let the goat untie the strings of his pants and allowed them to be slide down.

"Hmm no trial no trial. Just a rite of passage, yeah.. this is what you do to become an adult," Sinbad smiled.

"Oh.. " the lamb wasn't so sure but what did he know? Nothing really, just that there was a rope around his neck so he couldn't leave.

Sinbad stopped and considered the lamb for a moment before pulling a rag from his bag. "Open your mouth," the goat instructed.

Ja'far obeyed willingly and allowed the goat to gag him. The lamb didn't totally understand until the goat was between his exposed thighs, lifting and spreading his legs and then dipping his tongue into the lambs untouched hole.

Ja'far screamed and tried to kick the goat, even tried to pull and beat at the big black horns the goat brandished but that only seemed to encourage him.

Sinbad was in heaven, the lamb tasted as sweet as he looked and his screams were muffled so he didn't have to worry about a headache from the unnecessarily displeased noise. The goat could only smirk when his horns were yanked, he liked having his horns pulled on, so much that it was pretty much what got him through breeding the does and nannies of his herd. The bucks and billies were easier but still, he liked having his horns pulled and they always seemed to like his reaction.

The goat hummed softly as he swallowed the lambs hole and listened as slowly, Ja'far's cries to turned to soft grunts and muffled moans. The little lamb liked Sinbad's tongue after all. He could get used to it..

The muscle was hot and wet, and long. Oh good father above it was long, too long to be natural the lamb thought. It reached so deep though, and felt good. Ja'far wasn't sure if he should be scared or not of the fire building in his tummy. So he closed his eyes and let his legs hang limp since Sinbad held them up at the knees. He wasn't sure what to do but he did what felt right, he grinded back a bit on Sinbad's tongue, unable to stop himself from making little noises.

The goat was drooling and making a mess. A big, wet mess between the sheep's thighs. The little lamb tasted so good and was reacting so beautifully. Grinding on his tongue and moaning softly. Sinbad accidentally slurped, too much of his drool mixed with the lambs tasty juices. The goat was surprised by the scream and sudden yank on his horns as Ja'far, the soft little lamb, experienced his first orgasm.

Hands pulled hard on his horns and Sinbad answered by moving up with them and pushing his tongue in even deeper. The warmth of the lambs thighs just made it better as they squeezed around his head and Ja'far kept crying and screaming as Sinbad forced him to ride out his orgasm. It wasn't until the lamb was honestly crying that Sinbad pulled his tongue out.

The lamb was panting, panting hard. He felt as if every nerve in his body had awoken and he was so sensitive. Sinbad's hot breathe kept blowing on his entrance and each time the lamb whimpered, his body just too sensitive. Finally he let the goat move away from him.

Sinbad smiled at his little lamb and licked his lips before licking Ja'far's stomach like it were a salt lick. Even the lambs cum was sweet and delicious. And in the dark Sinbad could see the lambs bright blush, something he planned to commit to memory.

After lapping up the cum Sinbad lays besides Ja'far and unties the gag. "You're still just a lamb~"

"And what does becoming a sheep entail?" Ja'far asks, still catching his breath.

"Hmm, cum back tomorrow night and I'll teach you proper," the goat promises.

"Then show me the way," the lamb replies.


	12. Sea Adven-Cruise..?

But I want a Sinja vacation. I want Sinbad and JA'far sail away together. And do fun stuff *wink*

modern au::: past suicide attempts & FLUFFY SEX BUT STILL SEX DEFINITELY SEX

SEX

THERE WILL BE SEX YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

WARNING SEX

Sinbad had promised this was for work. Had promised it was a necessary trip to work out some trade deals in person with an overseas company. This was not a business trip. That was a energy inefficient, ocean polluting, whale scaring, TIME WASTING cruise. ship.

Ja'far was beyond pissed off. "This is not a business trip. I'm leaving!" He had tried very desperately to bail out as soon as he'd seen the thing. Sinbad had said they were going to an airport.

"No you're not. There is a business meeting at one of the stops. I wasn't lying about that. I just neglected to tell you when and which tour stop will hold our meeting," Sinbad sang back. "Also, we are technically at the airport, still not lying there is a water plane dock just over there making this an airport."

Damn him and his bs but mildly logical arguments. Almost naturally Hinahoho, Drakon and his still stunning wife Sahel, Sharrkan, Yamraiha, Spartos, Masrur and Pisti all ended up in line with them. It was so close to natural in fact; Ja'far almost didn't notice.

"Wait..YOU ALL PLANNED THIS!?" He nearly screeched, drawing the attention of a few nearby people.

Sinbad rolled his eyes as the boys snickered. "It's only half a month, there will be several business meetings and yes. We all have unused vacation days and we've all been sitting with capped out comp time for three years. We can take a small, yet still working break," The violet haired male claimed.

"He's right. I know you'd like if we went without you but we wouldn't. We'd feel guilty getting a break if you didn't," Drakon adds.

Hinahoho nodded his agreement. "I'm with it. Devote a little more time to your affair; your pretty wife, work, can wait a bit. Sinbad has been planning this for nearly four years. Now shush and enjoy your vacation."

Four years? What for? The man hardly even remembered to buy flowers for their anniversary and when he did he always wound up with the ones Ja'far hated. There was no way Sinbad managed to plan an event like this, he couldn't even meal plan and go shopping.

"Fine but what about the kids?" Ja'far tried arguing still.

"Ja'far. Stop thinking." Sharrkan puffs.

"Isn't Paprika staying at yours, Hina?" Spartos hummed.

"Yup. She's staying with Aladdin, Morgiana, Alibaba, and Hakuryuu," Hinahoho answered.

"Sooo kids are taken care of. Stop worrying!" Pisti laughs.

Did it help? No. Did Ja'far stay quiet and let himself be dragged onto the cruise ship? Yes. Was he happy? No. Did he have a choice? No.

Sometimes he really hated his husband and regretted making the friends he did.

Once on board and all settled in their rooms to wait for the ship to depart, Sinbad made Ja'far sit with him. "Heyyy....heyyyy"

"What?" He snapped, glaring at the man.

"You really that upset?" He asked, reaching to take Ja'far's scarred wrist in his hands.

Ja'far let him. "Yes." He spat. He wasn't and Sinbad knew that because if he was that mad, he wouldn't let the other touch him.

Sinbad chuckled. "I love you," he hums, rolling up his husbands long sleeves to kiss his arms, unbothered by the countless scars. Ja'far hated when the man did that. Hated having his old scars touched. But he trusted Sinbad, with his life and heart after the man had saved him from..and then Sinbad had only known him as the ghosty looking soccer player with an attitude problem.

"I don't really like you right now so whatever you're doing isn't earning points for you," Ja'far huffed back. It was actually. Sinbad knew how to please when it suited him. Although the silverette hated his scars being touched he liked having them be ignored. His gold eyed lover had caught on to the fact that not giving any particular part extra attention while touching made Ja'far happier.

Sinbad chuckles and sits up only to grab Ja'far by the waist and attack his throat with kisses. "Hmm you don't have to always like me. You married me as a promise to love me always though~" The male countered.

"You have a comeback for everything."

"Mostly."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

"Tell me at least the food is good." Ja'far puffs, getting frustrated by the ridiculous man he called a husband.

Sinbad laughed and got off. "I wouldn't have booked without reading reviews and researching on board restaurants," He hummed.

The freckled boy puffs a bit. "Have you really been planning this for four years?" He asks.

Laughing again, Sinbad nods. "Yes and no? I've wanted to have an anniversary on a cruise since we got married but I never really thought about actually doing it until four years ago when I realized, it would be a wonderful twentieth, also a needed break from the teens we currently have."

Well.. Sinbad was kinda right. "Who helped you plan it?" Ja'far asks.

"Hina did most of it, by most of it I mean he did the cruise searching and had the dates all marked down and reminded the rest of us," Sinbad admits sheepishly. "I did try.."

Ja'far finally pulls his arms away and moved across the bed. "You can start a business empire from nothing but you can't even remember to take me to dinner on our anniversary. Now all you do is shrug your work of to other and play pool on your phone so quite frankly I don't think you try at anything besides to be lazy. You're lazy enough to break the genius world record of lazy." He spits at the other.

".....I'm sorry... I'll have to work on that then. Thank you for the feedback," Sinbad sighs and gets up, leaving the room to Ja'far.

It was day three of the cruise that the biggest business deal of their company's life was made. By the end of it Ja'far felt guilty for the way he had snapped at Sinbad and he remembered why he trusted the man. The deal almost hadn't turned out well but somehow, just somehow in yet another way Ja'far failed to process, Sinbad had won the company over. They now owned half of FedEx.

To celebrate even Ja'far had been talked into going to the ship's bar.

Ja'far swore to himself he would stay sober but then Hina, of all people, had talked him into tossing that resolve. Ja'far realized, on his third drink, he had been really really mean to Sinbad.

The man did try. He also didn't constantly play pool on his phone. Sinbad didn't shrug off work either. Sinbad's company, their company, was well known for fair work hours and pay.. and Sinbad was normally logging in twenty hours more than anyone else a week-and that was on a slow and awful week of bad luck. He spent his half hour lunch playing pool on his phone, and that was only because Judar played him in the imessage games.

Really, Sinbad was anything but lazy. He played it off as lazy, and was unbothered by the banter when everyone called him such. Ja'far was really regretting being mad these last three days. Especially considering that he knew Sinbad wouldn't hang onto the lazy part but rather the first part. The 'you can't even remember to take me to dinner on our anniversary part.'

The silverette felt awful. He had to make it up to Sinbad.. and he knew how.

Ja'far said a slurry goodbye to Hina and rushed back to his room.

An hour passed and Ja'far was mostly sober and starting to overthink. He wasn't as confident in the bedroom as he was in his math and so he was starting to pace when finally Sinbad wobbled in.

Good. He was only tipsy. At least he knew not to come back completely drunk. "Ja'far? Babe why are up? It's like.....way too late for you," The violet haired man muttered, positively perplexed by his husband being awake.

Ja'far smiles and closes the door, leading Sinbad to their bed before he could change his mind. "I wanted to celebrate.." He states.

The older man grinned. "Awwwww of course we can cuddle, I love closing cuddles," He laughs, the sound full, hearty, and infectious as always.

"Umm no. I had something different in mind," the silverette smiles sheepishly, feeling the blush start spreading.

"Oh? Do I get to hear these plans then?" Sinbad just grins, leaning in a bit to keep looking at Ja'far's face as the smaller tilted his head down.

Ja'far swallowed, steeling his resolve and telling himself one final time it was fine, he was married to this man, this man loved him, this man loved sex, and this man loved this position. "I want to ride you." He put out quickly, before he could loose his courage.

Sinbad blinked, considered and grinned. "Well.... That does sound like a fun way to celebrate~"

They didn't need words from there, and if they did that always fell to Sinbad. Sinbad kissed him first, and after learning what Ja'far wanted, he took the lead. They kissed, neither minding the sloppy and neediness of the kisses as they moved to the bed. Sinbad's hands were roaming first, under Ja'far's shirt, exploring as if they'd never touched before and soon they were both topless. 

Sinbad was soon on his back, warm hands touching, grabbing, warm skin. Ja'far had made his one bold decision for the year and was touching himself as well, taunting Sinbad by denying him the pleasure of teasing Ja'far. Sinbad didn't argue though, being teased and watching Ja'far unravel himself was a well worth it sight.

The violet haired man moaned as the sloppy and definitely needy kisses resumed. "Shit.." He breathed, gasping as Ja'far sank down on his length, enveloping him in the tight heat. It always felt like the first time with the silverette, always magical and so good. His hands stayed on Ja'far, rubbing the younger's hips and sides, eventually sliding up to play with the rose pink nipples while Ja'far used him for his own pleasure.

This position remained one of Sinbad's favorites because nothing turned him on ore than Ja'far's unbridled need and selfishness during sex. It was just something about watching the silverette pleasure himself and the pride Sinbad had in knowing he was good enough to be a tool Ja'far would use in such sinfully beautiful ways.

Ja'far was getting close a little faster than he originally anticipated. He took pride in seeing that Sinbad was also getting close. Sinbad was thrusting to meet Ja'far's bounces and grinds, and getting a bit more erratic as his hands slid back down to Ja'far's hips. Ja'far was just moaning louder and more carelessly, intentionally chasing the pleasure and making sure that every move he made ended up with Sinbad hitting that ever so sweet spot inside him.

They came kissing, Ja'far moaning his husbands name into the man's mouth as he spasmed and spilled on their stomachs. Sinbad came right after, moaning back to his husband and pulling Ja'far down again as he spilled inside the younger.

Words weren't needed here, but they were present as the two lay entangled and curled together under the covers. Cleaned up well enough to sleep, Ja'far fell asleep to sweet nothings whispered by Sinbad, happy knowing those nothings were anything but meaningless.

Sinbad woke up and yawned, reflexively pulling Ja'far closer. "mmmh morning."

"Good morning."

"You're in a good mood for being in bed so late."

"You haven't even opened your eyes to look at the clock."

"What time is it?"

"...Ten."

"Mmhhmmmm"

"Whatever, stop kissing my neck I'm trying to sulk!" Ja'far giggles.

"I love you."

"I don't know why."

"I Love Youuuuu"

"I love you too."

"...Give me a kiss damn it. I gave you children!!!"

Ja'far snorts and complies. "I'm sorry for what I said our first day on the cruise.."

Sinbad just hums. "I'm over it, besides that the apology sex was amazing so how could I be upset still?"

"Ahh... you see through me as always then.."

Sinbad just chuckles and goes back to kissing every bit of exposed skin he could reach.


	13. Picnics in an Empty Park

A dead fanfiction where jafar dies on a illness

Another modern AU. Be ready to cry. I gave ya'll faiir warning

Their anniversary was always a day Sinbad remembered. He forgot a lot of little things but never, not once in twenty five years, did he forget their anniversary.

Their twenty fifth anniversary was a big one too. Sinbad had plans for it and was excited. He had seats booked in the theater, they would see Ja'far's favorite play, As You Like It, right after breakfast. He had reservations for dinner and a night tour through a ghost town booked-the last might have been a little more for himself but he was confident Ja'far would appreciate it.

The day started like any other, Ja'far was in a good mood day. Sinbad woke to the smell of his lover's specialty banana nut pancakes and could only smile as he got himself up and found a pair of boxers to pull on before going to the kitchen to investigate.

"Good morning, lovely~ I would've cleaned up if you had told me you were staying the night," Sinbad teased, sliding up behind Ja'far and hugging his waist.

Ja'far snorted at him. "Oh I've seen worse, like the first time I came over with Pisti and saw the true pigsty you lived in," He hums back, turning his head to kiss Sinbad's cheek.

Sinbad laughed with him, chuckling as he moved away from the male. He took a seat at the table, practically purring as he watched his husband. "May I ask to what do I owe this sweet treat?" He hums

"You know well enough. And I know you have ridiculous plans made so I made breakfast to avoid a snobby restaurant," Ja'far retorts playfully, humming as he fixed their plates.

Breakfast had gone so well. They were finally talking about adopting children, deciding which of the five they had seen the profiles of that they wanted to bring home.

Sinbad could only laugh at how torn Ja'far was while they had looked the profiles over and yet he readily agreed to adopt all five.

"Shall we get ready for the day then? I do have some plans~" Sinbad chimed, washing the dishes for them both.

Ja'far cocked a brow. "This early? I didn't know bars were open," he hummed.

Sinbad snorted at him and rolled his eyes playfully. "I quit drinking before we started dating, thank you kindly."

"Then what's so early?" The silverette asks, curious now.

Sinbad hums happily. "I have tickets to a thing~" He grins, drying his hands and walking towards their bedroom.

Watching Ja'far's eyes light up was well worth it. The younger male knew exactly where Sinbad would be taking them now.

Excited, Ja'far rushed past him to the bedroom. "Hurry! Hurrryyy We'll be late!" He yelled, bouncing as he struggled to find suitable clothes.

Sinbad laughed, so very happy.

Honestly, Sinbad shouldn't have been so shocked when it happened.

One moment, Ja'far was babbling with excitement over how happy he was to go see the play, how his favorite actors were in it and how he couldn't wait to get another playbill in his collection, and the next moment an inhumane silence impregnated the room. 

Ja'far had always had a weak heart and various heart problems. A heart attack, in retrospect, wasn't all that surprising.

"S-sin, I'm dizzy. Help!" Ja'far fell on the bed and Sinbad rushed to his side.

"Hey! Hey you gotta stay with me!" Sinbad rushed, fumbling for his phone and getting it out to call an ambulance.

He had them on the phone already, on the way, when Ja'far smiled and inhaled with trouble.

The silverette looked so sure in that moment, Sinbad nearly expected him to laugh and say 'I got you.'

Instead, Ja'far told him, "I love you, Sinbad."

Sinbad could hear the sirens as Ja'far smiled at him and slowly fell limp in his arms.

"Ja'far!? Ja'far please I love you too! Stay with me! Please! I love you! Please!?" Sinbad sobbed, trying to wake Ja'far up.

They never even made into the ambulance before the paramedics announced time of death.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Our 30th anniversary. Pretty big right? Fives and zeros are the big numbers, according to Judar anyway." Sinbad hummed, setting lunch out on the blue blanket he brought.

The violet haired male started eating after serving Ja'far a sandwich, setting the plate in front of the headstone. "You would be proud of him. He was a damn pain when I first got him home but five years, can't believe its been that long, and he's changed so much. You know he's decided he wants to be a mathematician? He says he wants to teach and he's considering astrophysics because Aladdin got the idea of working with NASA in his head. I know he can do it, I just don't think he wants to be designing rockets or whatever it involves. I'm prettyyyyyyy sure he'll be the man in the rocket," He explained, pausing to chew. "He really admires you, Ja'far. He uses your old notes all the time and likes to read the letters students sent you."

"Alibaba has decided he wants to be the next, world famous actor. He's even done the research himself and is practicing different roles for his audition next week," Sinbad continued. "I told you this all last month but I really think the two have found their callings this time. They seem really set and I think they'll do it," He chuckles, shrugging a bit to himself.

The cemetery was empty for the morning. Sinbad appreciated it. It was a special day and he wanted breakfast alone with his love. He liked it being just them for breakfast, like it had always been for their anniversary for the last thirty years.

Sinbad finished his sandwich, bagged the one for Ja'far, planning to give it to a stray dog somewhere like normal and got the muffins out to share.

The man continued, updating Ja'far on the last month and humming as he told Ja'far the plans for the day. "I plan on pulling the kids out of school at lunch-I know you don't like that but I promised them," He explained.

"See, As You Like It is in the theater and well, they've been bugging to see it since I told them three years ago it was your favorite and who am I to tell them no?" Sinbad asked, munching his muffin and waving dramatically. "And then we'll have dinner here like usual," He finished.

That's how the last five years had gone. For three months after Ja'far died, Sinbad had come every day to visit. After that, he adopted the five kids he and Ja'far had been planning to adopt and started coming only once a week. It took another four months of weekly visits for Sinbad to finally settle on doing the monthly updates.

So he came to visit Ja'far once every month. He would tell Ja'far everything new that had happened in the month, whether it was about the kids, himself or work or other family members he made sure Ja'far knew.

He brought the kids on their birthdays and never missed Ja'far's birthday. He missed his own once but he knew Ja'far was just laughing at him.

He missed Ja'far greatly but he knew his silver haired beauty was watching over him and waiting to meet him again. Until that day, Sinbad was going to be the best father he could so that Ja'far might actually agree he wasn't completely irresponsible when they next met..


	14. Lights, Magic, Baby!

THERE WILL BE THE SEX

How this happened, she had no idea. Well she did have some idea. Sinbad was undoubtedly at fault. Ja'far was beginning to regret promising to follow the violet haired female. It always landed her in situations that were quite conflicting. 

"I said I would serve you in anyway I could..but I did not intend for that to mean bearing the heir of this country.." Ja'far groaned.

Sinbad smiled. "Oh but love, your waddles are so cute and the sight of that swollen belly pleases your Queen greatly~" She purred, shamelessly rubbing the large swell that had become Ja'far's pregnant belly. 

Ja'far glared. The snowy haired girl was less than pleased with her predicament. She was eight months along and uncomfortably fat and, the truly distressing part, Ja'far was forced to lay on her back on the floor. Well she was on a bed but the bed was on the floor. It was a compromising position. 

"Rest easy, love. He's almost here," Sinbad comforted.

She had gone into early labor but still had hours to wait and so was laying on the flat bed to breathe through the contractions. "He? We don't know what they are," She argued.

"Hmmm give them a few years and you'll see; He." Sinbad shrugged.

"Could you be useful and help me here?" She asks. 

Sinbad merely laughed, obnoxiously at ease-of course she was she wasn't the one being ripped open by a baby- and got Ja'far the water she wanted before she asked. 

Many people in the country wondered if the baby in Ja'far was actually Sinbad's. They wanted to know how a woman could impregnate another, so did Ja'far. All the silverette knew was that she was exclusive with her queen and apparently Sinbad had prayed for the magical, purple storm that had crossed Sindria.. 

~~

It was intimidating... Ja'far refused to admit she was afraid. A storm had come in from the sea, not unusual, but this.. this was not a normal storm. 

The ocean appeared black, again normal for the dark night, but the way the waves crashed against the land, it was more like the water was boiling and alive. 

Then there was the snow. Snow was very rare here in Sindria but not scary. Ja'far wasn't a fan of the cold, but Hinahoho certainly appreciated it. It was nice at least to see the woman enjoying the rare treat. 

However that had ended quickly. Even Hina agreed, thundersnow was too rare to happen on this island. And purple lightning? Unheard of. 

So yes Ja'far was just a little tiny bit intimidated. 

Sinbad wasn't though. 

"Ja'far! You worry too much. Its the same as any other snow or lightning storm, just at the same time. It will pass the same as the others so let's just go to bed~" Of course Sin wanted to have sex. She always wanted sex. 

Ja'far sighed. Thunder crashed with the waves and made her uneasy again. Still he would rather try to drown the storm out so...oh fine. It was hard to say no when Sin was already undressing her. When had Sin gotten so close?

The older's hands were untying her robes. It was terribly hard to ignore Sin when she was so set to have her way. 

With a sigh Ja'far yielded and let her robes be slid off. "If you're certain you should make sure I don't forget it like the others either," She hums. 

That was all Sinbad needed to hear. She pulled Ja'far to bed, undressed her self and eagerly crawled between the younger's thighs. 

Ja'far would not be so easy. She kicked Sin in the chest and laughed as she rolled and started crawling across the bed. 

Sinbad 'oofed' and chased her across the mattress. She caught Ja'far and wrestled the girl down. "Ha! Got you!" She triumphs, sitting up to straddle the younger. 

Ja'far reached up and harshly grabbed a chunk of purple hair, pulling Sinbad down. "Do you? I tire of hearing you waste so much air, why don't you put that mouth of yours to better use?" She whispers lowly in Sin's ear. 

The queen practically purred. "Yes ma'am~" she kissed her way down Ja'far's throat, breasts and stomach until she was laying between the younger's thighs. 

The silverette loved those pleading eyes. Ja'far smiled and reached down herself, parting her lips. Sinbad was shameless as always and leaned in, dragging her hot tongue over all the right places to make Ja'far moan. 

Sinbad obediently lapped and licked, even sucked on a certain, sensitive bundle of nerves. It drove Ja'far wild, making her feel like she was surfing waves of pleasure until it all crashed on her, leaving her a dazed mess for Sin to admire. 

But of course they weren't done. No never so easy. Sinbad was insatiable. She never stopped until Ja'far honestly felt that she couldn't orgasm again and even then she was often proved wrong in such a wonderful way. Like now, as Ja'far had no idea what orgasm this was, only that the hot mouth on her nipple and the skilled fingers massaging her folds felt heavenly. 

The storm had been gone by morning but with it had gone Ja'far's voice. All that was left was a horribly smug Sindrian queen that refused to let her out of bed... and so the day started with an orgasm too. 

Soon to follow though was a terrible stomach bug that after a month of dealing with Ja'far had caved and asked Yamraiha only to learn the bug was in fact a baby. 

~~

She could only believe that the storm was some wild magic Sinbad was keeping secret, likely without meaning too considering how stupid she was, that allowed for their type of relationship to result in a child. 

As badly as Ja'far wanted answers, she couldn't focus on much other than the pain of bringing this child into the world. It. Hurt. 

And it lasted for hours. The pain tolerance she thought she had never prepared her for this and she was convinced she was dying. 

But as the sun rose over Sindria, golden and large with its warm light caressing the land, Ja'far held the swaddled forms of a beautiful, white haired, golden eyed little boy and his freckled, purple haired brother. She had never been happier. 

She held them close to her breasts, letting the greedy twins suckle at their leisure. She could tell by looking at them they were going to be as troublesome as Sin was. Good thing her hair was already white..

Sinbad was actually crying, awed and overwhelmed with the joy of seeing her sons. "Ja'far, they're beautiful," She whispers, reaching to gently touch them both.


End file.
